Forum:Glori-Anne Dompierre
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Glori-Anne Marie Angélique Dompierre Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Saguenay-Lac-St-Jean, Canada Birth date: Character date of birth (Month/Day/Year is optional) October 31st Blood purity: Character blood status (Pure-Blood/Half-Blood/Muggle-born/Squib) Pure-Blood Species: Character species (Human/Werewolf/Metamorphmagus/Giant/Veela/Goblin/Vampire/Fae) Human Mother: Name, (Maiden name, Age, Occupation optional) Daveigh Lefebvre Father: Name, (Age, Occupation optional) François Xavier Dompierre Siblings: Name, (Age, Occupation optional) Gabriella Marie Françoise Dompierre Other important figures: Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, (Friends, Pets, optional) Davina Lefebvre-Black - Aunt, Henry Black - Uncle, Joseph Black - Cousin History: At least two paragraph (7-10 sentences each) Glori was born October 31st, Halloween night in New York to Daveigh and François Dompierre. She is the couples first child and was unexpected to say the least. Daveigh has always been an active woman, she exercise five days a week 4-6 hours a day, at least 3 hours - 3 days a week is she can't do more. No one knew she was pregnant, not even her. Not until her water broke at a costume party. Some people thought the water mark was a part of her costume, a part she also she hadn't even felt until someone pointed it out, next thing she knew she was doubled over in pain being rushed to the emergency room. François waited anxiously with Daveigh for any news, about what was happening to her. When the doctor on call finally got to them, he informed the young couple that a congratulations was in order. Daveigh was in labor, she was about to give birth. Exactly five hours later the couple was a trio, François, Daveigh and Glori-Anne, they never wanted to start a family and a child, a new born was something they were not ready for. Glori was a difficult child, she hadn't meant to be such a burden to her mother and father. The problem was that they didn't have the confidence in themselves to know, that they knew what she needed or wanted. The second Glori began to cry they looked to each other expecting the other to jump up and run to her aid. It took four years of them both apprehensively coddling her to realize what a certain wail or coo meant. In time they spoke their daughter's language so well, as soon as she opened her mouth they were ready, half the time with exactly what she wanted. This change in family dynamic did make life easier for Daveigh and François, it also change the life Glori would have had. She would have been thick-skinned, courageous, and self-reliant, Now, she was spoiled, almost rotten. She was needy and, manipulative, and worst of all she cared what other people thought of her. Glori didn't behave very well frequently throwing tantrums, but she was cute as button which made a lot of people forget about her awful personality traits. Strength: 3+ STRENGTHS (Skills, Abilities, or Traits) Determined, Perceptive, Convincing Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES (Skills, Abilities, or Traits) Needy, Manipulative, and Shallow Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Glori can be sickeningly condescending, her word vomit usually rings with smug undertones. Something she has said, either in passing or straight to your face is almost always followed with a disrespectful smirk. Glori has perfected her lines, physical and verbal so very well it is impossible to tell when she is lying though her perfect white teeth or telling you the honest truth. The best chance anyone has of picking out one of Glori's lies is witnessing her in the act, or if she has let you in on it from the start. The only people that can tell when Glori's tears are crocodilian or genuine are her mother and father. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Glori has short shoulder length brown hair, she usually wears it fairly mess. She never ties it up or slicks it back unless she absolutely has to. She has fair skin, a warm cream color and very dark chocolate brown eyes like her mother. Glori is the spitting image of her mother from her facial features to her personality. Glori and her mother even have the very same hair cut, sometimes (with out seeing their face) only hearing their voices François has a hard time telling them apart. Student or Graduate: Graduation status - Student (1st - 12th), Graduate or Adult (non IAM graduate) Seventh Year Roleplayed by: (Insert 3 ~~~) Elsie Tonks (talk) Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 05:55, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved